1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tongue scrapers and more particularly pertains to a new tongue scraper for cleaning the tongue of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tongue scrapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tongue scrapers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,569,278; 5,217,475; 3,683,924; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,262; U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,964; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,411.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tongue scraper. The inventive device includes a resiliently flexible strip has first and second faces, a pair of opposite ends, a pair of side edges extending between the ends of the flexible strip, and longitudinal axis extending between the ends of the flexible strip. The flexible strip has a spaced apart pleated regions which divide the flexible strip into a pair of handle portions and a scraping portion interposed between the handle portions.
In these respects, the tongue scraper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the tongue of a user.